Save Me
by LaueHime
Summary: Starts during 'the eclipse part 1', Nathan is always saving Peter. From that night on the roof to the Kirby Plaza episode. Now Peter thinks he doesn't need Nathan to save himself. Will he be okay or will this turn totally wrong...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am starting this new year with an attempt at writing for another show. It's my first heroes fanfiction ever so don't be too harsh. I really am a fan of the show but I never thought I'd get ideas for it because I didn't want to ruin it. Then, I had this idea after watching the 'eclipse part 1' and the promo for part 2. I know it aired some time ago but I couldn't post it earlier. I hope you will enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own heroes or make any profits out of this. I'm just a fan with a great deal of imagination and some free time to write this.**

**Note: The italic part comes directly from the show then it's all me. Some other parts are a little similar but it's just to settle the story. Also, this story won't be long. It should have two or three chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

_"You're not even gonna admit you were wrong?" Peter shouted over his shoulder._

_"You really want to get into this now?" Nathan replied, pushing some branches out of his way. "Come on!" he added._

_"You really gotta stop treating me like your idiot kid brother!" Peter spat. _

_"You read the map right. Congratulations!" the older Petrelli spat in irony. "I just wish I could fly," he growled. _

_"But you can't!" Peter pointed out. _

_"That's right. I'm powerless, just like you!" Nathan grumbled._

_"Hey! If it wasn't for me, you'd be lost AND alone!" Peter jerked._

_"If it wasn't for you, I'd be home by now!" the eldest reproached. "I only brought you down here to protect your fragile ego!" he added._

_"You know what? I don't need your pity!" the youngest spat. Nathan was staring straight at him now. _

_"No but you know what you do need? My help!" Nathan bragged. "I've been saving your ass my entire life!" he exclaimed. _

_"Is that so?"_

_"That's right! When you jumped off that roof like a moron, who caught you? Who pulled you out of Kirby Plaza when you were about to blow up? You want my respect, you want my approval, earn it!" Nathan snapped, walking away from his younger brother._

_"Why would I want your respect? You're a puppet!" Peter yelled. Nathan stopped moving and spun back. "Excuse me?" he inquired, sounding mad and unsure of what he just heard. Did his brother really insult him?_

_"You have no spine!" Peter said in a weaker voice now. _

_"Are you a senator? No. You're a nurse," Nathan said, trying to stay as calm as he could be. _

_"You're everything dad ever wanted you to be! His dreams, his goals! He always finds the way to get under your skin and manipulate you! Use you!" Peter explained._

"At least I wasn't a disappointment to him like you were!" Nathan replied. Peter's blood started to boil into his veins.

"Maybe I didn't become what he wanted me to be but at least I can live my life the way I want!" the youngest snapped. Nathan started laughing.

"Does that mean quitting your shitty job to 'save the world'? Come one Pete, you can't even take care of yourself!" he giggled. Peter was getting even more angry now.

"You think I can't take care of myself?! I do hope you can, Nathan because this is over! I've had enough of you and your 'I'm the greatest' thoughts. You want to get lost?! Fine! But I quit. I'm going alone and if you want to, you can go back to the village or to your precious home and do your precious business! I'm sick of you! Now we'll see who can't take care of himself" Peter shouted. He was beyond upset.

"That's it, Pete! Go get yourself killed! See if I care" Nathan surrendered. Peter rolled his eyes in anger and left his brother standing on his own in the middle of the forest.

oOoOo

Nathan sighed. He couldn't believe what just happened. Had his brother gone mad? He was so small and fragile in this big world. There was no way they were getting out of there without getting hurt, especially if everyone took his side to leave. Pissed off, he decided to take the other way. This way, he made sure he would not cross Peter again. He was walking when someone grabbed him by behind, putting his hand on his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Nathan started kicking but then, the Haitian guy popped in front of him with a finger on his lips. For sure, he didn't want Nathan to make any sound that could get their position revealed. He motioned for the eldest Petrelli to follow him. They walked for a long time, staying quiet all along. Nathan soon grew tired of the silence.

"Excuse me, I really appreciate your help but I need to take you back home. My father is alive" Nathan explained.

"Arthur is alive?" the tall man asked.

"Yeah! And you're one of the only people who can stop him! Now as soon as you give me my powers back…" Nathan said when the Haitian cut him off.

"It's not me. My powers are gone too, just like yours…" he said. Nathan cursed under his breath.

"Isn't there any way to communicate with the world? If you could just give me a phone, I could call the military so they could fly us out," Nathan proposed.

"I can't go anywhere. Not before I catch Samedi, the guy from level five. I must do it, he is my brother and he's just like us, special. His skin is impenetrable. He has killed. I stopped him once. Now I have to do it again," the man explained.

"And you do that all alone?" Nathan asked.

"He's my brother. Besides, I don't have the choice" the other replied. Just before Nathan could say anything, gunshots filled the air. They quickly got down and ran away.

"Run! Run!" the Haitian screamed. Armed guys were running after them, shooting wherever they could. Nathan ran as far as he could when he realized they were circled. He put his hands in the air and spun around.

"Je m'appelle Nathan Petrelli. Je suis un américain," _(**My name is Nathan Petrelli. I am American**)_ he said in surrender. The guy who seemed to be the leader of the group walked toward him.

"We now all about you, Senator Nathan Petrelli. Your father warned us you'd come" he said in an average English.

"My father?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" the man replied.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me to be myself", the man said. With that, he hit Nathan on the head, knocking him out. Then, he motioned for his guys to pick him up and to drag him to their camp. They also got the Haitian tied up and dragged down along with Nathan.

oOoOo

Peter was hiding in a bush. He had seen the whole scene from there. At first, he was not planning on following Nathan but he just couldn't resist when he saw an army of Haitians run into the same direction his brother took. From that point, he had followed and it led him into a bush near the place Nathan was hit.

The youngest Petrelli waited until there wasn't anyone around then he got up to go find his brother. Even if he told his brother that he would not care for him, he couldn't resist. He would not let anyone hurt his big brother. Peter ran through the trees and bushes. He wasn't sure about the directions but he followed what he thought looked like the trails Nathan's limp body left behind. He didn't know how but somehow, he ended up at the entrance of what seemed like a little village. It wasn't exactly tidy but it was close to what he expected.

Still hidden, he peeked only to see that there was a guard at this entrance. The man was tall, built…and armed. Peter didn't have anything to protect himself. He was left with only his wit. Still, Peter Petrelli proved he could manage. He had a plan that he wasn't too sure about, but if it worked, he could plan on rescuing Nathan.

He looked around and found just the thing. He picked up this huge pebble off the ground. After fidgeting with it for a few seconds, he decided to put his plan into action. He got closer to the guard, still without being seen. From behind a huge tree, he whistled softly. The guard spun to his direction only to meet with the rock. It knocked him out cold. Peter was proud of that one. He had never been the best in sports but this time, it worked.

He ran up to the guy and dug into his pockets. All he found were bullets. Still, he took them all before grabbing the riffle. "Sorry" he muttered to the guy, before running off.

oOoOo

Nathan was stirring awake. It took him a few seconds to realize what just happened. He was tied up to a small wood-and-hay-made house. The Haitian was nowhere to be seen, although he heard voices coming from the house.

Inside, the Haitian was tied-up to a chair. He was hardly awake when a fist made contact with his face. It was a hard awakening. The guy who hit him was smiling maliciously.

"Comme on se retrouve, mon frère" _(**Nice to see you again, brother**)_, he said. The Haitian growled. Samedi hit him again.

"Comment ça va depuis que tu m'as trahi et mis en prison?"_(**How've you been since the time you betrayed me and put me into jail?**)_

"Je rendais seulement service à l'humanité"_(**I was only saving the world from you**) _ the Haitian replied. A look of hate crossed his brother's face.

"I'll go take care of Petrelli, but I'm not forgetting about you" Samedi spat coldly. He hit his brother one more time before going out.

Nathan heard the whole conversation. He was thanking his mother for bringing him in Paris when he was young. Although he didn't want to, he was enjoying it now as he could understand what was going on when the man who held him captive spoke French. As he was expecting it, the man came out of the house to get to Nathan.

"What do you want from me?" Nathan asked, scared.

"Je veux que mes mains soient recouvertes de ton sang,"_(**I want your blood all over my hands**)_ he replied with his horrible smile. A long shiver went down Nathan's spine. This was just creepy. Samedi read the fear in Nathan's look and laughed. He punched the eldest Petrelli in the face. Nathan faked being unconscious, this way, he would not be hit again. To his relief, it worked and the man just walked away, laughing. Nathan was losing hope when he heard a weak noise. The sound turned into a whisper. He couldn't make it out yet. Then it came clear to his mind. Someone was calling his name. He looked all around but didn't find anyone.

"I'm behind you", the voice said. Nathan turned and saw Peter's face. He was hiding on the other side of the house's wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the eldest whispered.

"I'm saving your ass" Peter spat as he ran behind his brother and untied him. Nathan was patting his wrists from where the ropes had been.

"Where's the Haitian?" the youngest asked.

"Inside" Nathan whispered, looking around to make sure no one was seeing them. Peter nodded and poked his head inside. Fortunately, the guards that were there had left for a break. He walked in. The Haitian hadn't moved, his head was lolling downwards. Peter slid behind the chair to untie him. He made sure to not make any noise and they got out to join Nathan who was faking unconsciousness again.

"Alright," Peter said softly. "You too take my bag and go. There has to be a village nearby. Find it and call for help" he explained, looking at the darkening sky. The moon was almost covering the sun. Deep down, they were all praying to get their powers back when the eclipse would be over.

"Pete…", Nathan started but Peter was faster to cut him off.

"…Go Nathan! You're a Senator. What am I? A nurse. I'm expendable."

"Peter" Nathan begged.

"Go now!" he shouted.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Samedi asked. A look of fright crossed Peter's face.

"Run!" Peter screamed. Nathan was already in motion. His little brother was running behind him, dodging the bullets that were fired their way. Peter was blindingly shooting back. They ran for a while until they reached a good hiding spot. They were out of sight for the moment so they decided to stop.

"I know this forest better than you do! I will find you" they heard.

"Listen Nathan, you have to go. I'll take care of him"

"Pete…"

But it was too late, the youngest was already running back. Unarmed, Nathan decided to do just as his brother said. His ears were ringing as he ran to escape a dark fate. All he could hear were gunshots until one sound stopped him. Until this one sound made his heart stop beating. A pain-filled scream.

"Peter…"

oOoOo

**This is all for now. Sorry if there were mistakes. Maybe I'll try to get a beta. I hope you like it so far. I'd like to know what you guys think. Until then, happy new year and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! I know it's been a long time. Sorry about that! Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ps. Italics are flashbacks from chapter 1.**

**oOoOo**

_Unarmed, Nathan decided to do just as his brother said. His ears were ringing as he ran to escape a dark fate. All he could hear were gunshots until one sound stopped him. Until this one sound made his heart stop beating. A pain-filled scream..._

_"Peter…"_

"Peter!"

"PETER!" Nathan shouted as he heard the scream that sounded way too much like his brother's voice. He looked around to see he was alone. The Haitian had disappeared. Barely taking a second to catch his breath, he started running again, only this time he was going the other way. As he ran further away from safety, only one thought blurred his mind. He prayed for what he heard to be the unique fruit of his imagination. He prayed for hunger and fatigue to be the reason for that scream…

oOoOo

_"Listen Nathan, you have to go. I'll take care of him"_

_"Pete…"_

_But it was too late, the youngest was already running back._

Peter was running breathlessly toward the camp he left behind. He had in mind the dark idea of killing the guy who was threatening his and his brother's safety. He caught a sight of the scene, just in time to hide and avoid getting a bullet through his chest. He planted himself behind a tree and waited there.

"I can smell you, little boy" Samedi growled.

"I can smell dirty rich boys like you and I swear I will kill both you and your brother," he added with a sadistic tone. Peter swallowed. This was scaring him shitless.

"I will start with your brother, make him bleed in front of your eyes so you can watch him die slowly and painfully..." the Haitian continued. Peter couldn't hear more of it. He was disgusted by the man's words. He got out from behind the tree with a growl. "If you ever touch him you motherf…" he started but didn't have the time to finish his sentence when a loud, banging noise rang out, buzzing in his head. Soon enough, his lungs ran out of air to breathe. He looked down at his shirt and saw the stain. The crimson stain. Dizzy, he fell on both his knees. Little stars started dancing and blurring his vision. He only heard footsteps from behind him. The next thing he felt was a boot right between his shoulder blades.

Peter let out a loud scream. A loud, pain-filled scream. It took him all the energy he had left before he hit the ground. He was barely awake and aware of the situation.

"After all, I might even start with you" Samedi said with an evil grin. The youngest Petrelli was too weak to do anything about it. This was it. He told Nathan to run away. At least he could die knowing his brother was probably safe. Soon the eclipse would be over, Nathan would get his powers back and all of this would be over…at least he hoped so.

Peter could feel the heaviness of the man who kept him on the ground. He was slowly losing faith of ever making it out of there when another banging noise filled the air. A third one followed and the pressure upon him was gone. His eyes were fluttering and he could barely hear someone calling his name before giving into the veil of unconsciousness.

oOoOo

Nathan could hardly breathe. He had been running so fast that he stopped, out of breath. At least he had made it. In front of him laid a terrible scene. Samedi was dead, two open and bleeding wounds upon his chest. The Haitian guy was standing over another lifeless form, a gun laying next to him. Nathan took a second to see who the other person was when his breath stuck in his throat.

"Pete…" he breathed. Almost no sound came out as he threw himself on the ground.

His brother was pale and bleeding. The Haitian was trying to keep him awake but Peter seemed to always give into unconsciousness.

"Peter?" he asked his brother's limp body. The youngest's eyes fluttered softly.

"Pete, it's me, it's Nathan. Wake up" he pleaded , softly tapping his brother's cheek. Peter moaned. "Hurts…" he spoke so softly, Nathan had to get closer to hear him.

"Where does it hurt?" the eldest asked, like a mother would ask where her son hurt after falling off his bike.

"Every…where…" Peter replied, his eyes drifting shut.

"Come on, Pete! You have to stay awake! Remember, we're supposed to get out of here. You're the only one who knows the road, right?!" Nathan begged. He was so worried that he couldn't say a word without his voice cracking. If he didn't hold them back, he would cry all the tears his body held.

Peter gave him a small grin. Nathan moved, causing Peter to frown in pain.

"Sorry, sorry! Take it easy bro, just breathe. You're gonna be okay, Pete. I promise you, you're going to make it" Nathan tried to convince Peter, though he thought that maybe he was trying to convince himself more than he was doing it for Peter.

A lone tear ran down Peter's cheek. He took a deep breath. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Nathan let out a nervous laugh. "You idiot, did you really think I would mean something like that?! Pete, you're my brother and I love you, no matter what!" he confessed. Peter smiled slightly.

"So I'm not a disappointment?" he asked with fright shaking his voice. "Hell no! I'm proud of you. All of you. Not just the hero part, I'm proud of the person you've become. I'll always be proud of you, you moron" Nathan replied. Peter laughed slightly but stopped when it made him cough.

"Peter! Easy, okay?!" the eldest asked, worried. Peter stopped coughing. He stared into Nathan's eyes and clearly spoke "I love you, Nathan".

Water blurred Nathan's vision. "I love you too, Pete".

A large smile crossed the youngest's face. His head was lolling softly. His eyes softly closed and he was gone from the land of consciousness.

"Peter?"

"Peter!"

"PETER!" Nathan shouted, tapping his brother's cheek. "Wake up!" he begged. "WAKE UP! Please, don't let go, it's almost over. You'll be okay! PETER!" he pleaded but Peter's eyes wouldn't open. Nathan cursed out loud.

It was really dark now. Nathan looked up to see that the moon was fully covering the sun. "Come on, we have to get moving" the Haitian told Nathan. The eldest Petrelli nodded and grabbed Peter. They had to get some help before it was too late.

oOoOo

**That's all for now. I know, it's not very long, but I'm keeping the rest for the next chapter. It might be the last one. It only depends on how the story goes, if it needs more text or not. I know what I want to do, I'm just not sure about the length of it, so we'll see. Until then, stay tuned and don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story. **

**Next: Nathan seeks for a very special help…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, I'm sorry about that. I'm surprised that I found some time off because I really don't have that lately! But I felt like it was important for me to get back to my sweet readers so I decided to give it a shot! Thank you for bearing with my long delays. I'll try not to disappoint you. Here's the new chapter of "Save me".**

**Italics are flashbacks from the show.**

oOoOo

The big forest was dark and silent. Nathan and the Haitian had been walking for a while. Peter still hadn't given any sign of life as his brother carried him through the way. Out of breath, Nathan motioned for the other man to stop. He was more than ready to take a break and to check on his brother's conditions. Seeing him like that was making his heart squeeze and ache. They spotted a rock large enough for Nathan to lay Peter on. As he did, he sighed, relieving his broken back from an enormous weight. Peter wasn't quite the fat type of guy but his limp and broken body was giving Nathan some hard time, either physically and emotionally. The eldest Petrelli laid his brother down to look at him. Peter was as white as a sheet and heavy beads of sweat ran down his forehead. The Haitian peeked over Nathan's shoulder and sighed.

"It looks pretty bad," he said sadly. Nathan shook his head to keep the tears from falling. It wasn't the time to break down, his brother needed him more than ever. He shook the worse images away and turned his brother's body on the side to look at the wound.

"Yeah, he's bleeding pretty badly. I wish I had my powers… I could fly him out of here!" the Senator replied with obvious cracking in his voice. The other man put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's a village in a couple of miles. If we can make it…" he started but Nathan shook his head. "I honestly don't know if we have the time for that. He's bleeding out…" he cried. The Haitian nodded. "I know, but it's all that we can do for now" he explained. Nathan sighed. He looked down at his half-dead brother once again and finally nodded. The other man gave him a head nod and let him pick up his brother's body once again.

"Let's go" he finished. They got up and started walking once again.

oOoOo

_Sandra watched her daughter nervously. Claire was lying on her deathbed and crying, out of breath. "It hurts," she moaned. Her mother's heart skipped a beat as she saw her daughter's eyes roll back into darkness. "Claire!" she screamed. "CLAIRE!"_

_The doctors pushed her out of the room. "We're losing her!" one of them screamed. They worked furiously, trying to revive the poor teenager. Sandra watched the scene helplessly with her eyes full of tears. Her baby girl was going away and there was nothing that she could do about it. In order to save the girl, they had to open her chess but she was still crashing. After many efforts, there's was nothing more that they could do. The girl was gone. _

oOoOo

Arthur came into the lab where Suresh was supposed to be working. He found the place empty of any Indian scientific. There was someone though. That poor guy who was supposed to be watching the doctor was laying on the floor with blood all over his face. Arthur sighed in anger and called for help to lift the man up.

After leaving the hurt man with some good help, the long gone Petrelli went up to the computer and search results Suresh had left behind. There was a final formula and a couple of bottles on the desk. He smiled and picked up his phone.

"Hey, I think the Indian found something. Come over here, we'll try it together!"

oOoOo

_Sandra walked into the room and watched her daughter's dead body being covered up by the blanket. She approached the bedside and let her heavy shoulders fall down in despair. Her tiny fingers reached the corner of the blue sheet and pulled it off her baby's cold face. The desperate mother stared at the lifeless and still face that was once so bright and alive. She cried at the sight. There was a large window over the bed. Suddenly, a bright sunbeam flooded in the room and lit up Claire's face. The moon was finally giving away to the bright day light. Claire suddenly took in a deep breath and her eyes burst open. Sandra jumped at the sudden motion but she was so relieved to see her Claire breathing again that she cried with joy. Softly, the wound in the teenager's shoulder healed and left no mark but the shadow of the fear it once brought. _

oOoOo

Nathan and the Haitian had been walking for a while without seeing the shadow of a village. The eldest Petrelli was still carrying his brother on his back. Although it was dark, the heat was still present. Nathan was heavily sweating from all the work he had to do. He suddenly dropped to his knees, unable to take one more step. The Haitian spun around to see what happened and directly went in to help his fallen friend.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to take him?" he asked, motioning to the lifeless man Nathan was carrying around. Nathan shook his head no. He was panting. Peter was nothing more than a heap of flesh on the solid ground. Nathan stared at him for a second. Something was wrong. He touched Peter's skin and shivered. The other man saw the change in Nathan's features.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He was burning up the last time I checked… Now he's icy cold," Nathan explained. The Haitian sighed. "That's not good. What should we do?" he inquired. As he said that, a great spark of sun came and lit up Nathan's scared features. The beam went on to light Peter's still face. The look of it scared Nathan. His brother really looked dead.

"We have to go. If we don't he'll die", the Haitian snapped, taking Nathan out of his trance. He nodded and stood to think about the light that was dawning on him. He looked up at the sky. "Does that mean…", he trailed off and then elevated himself somehow. He looked downwards to see the ground growing farther. The Haitian smiled widely. "You can fly! Our powers are back! We can leave this place!", he cheered. Nathan tried to grin but it died out. He went back down and kneeled to reach his brother's level.

"Do you think he's gotten his powers back? Or did Arthur really take them away" Nathan asked. The other man looked serious. "Didn't your brother heal?" he asked. Nathan nodded. "Then yes, he has lost his powers for good. There's nothing we can do for now but to bring him to safety," the man proposed. Nathan nodded. He looked at the guy who helped him so much.

"Will you be okay?" he made sure.

"Of course. I'll meet you as soon as I can. Go!" he assured. Nathan nodded and grabbed his brother with more strength than he had earlier. "See you soon," he told the Haitian. The man nodded and Nathan disappeared rather quickly in the thick mass of clouds.

oOoOo

Arthur came out of his office. Tracy was following him. They had had a long discussion on the process and decided to go forward with the plan. As the moon had gotten away, they all noticed the change and the return of their powers. That's one thing that could be a great advantage to them in their plans to build a strong army of heroes.

The two were slowly making their way out when the window broke with a load noise. Arthur spun around to see than Nathan, holding a limp and fragile body in his arms. His face was saddened and worried. Arthur stared at him with a credulous look until he understood that the fallen form was nothing else than his youngest son. Nathan was pleading his father through his eyes.

"Please…", he begged. "Help me"

oOoOo

**Yet another cliffhanger. I'm sorry about it. What I know is that there is probably one chapter left. I hope you enjoyed this one…! I hope it wasn't crappy or anything! Feel free to tell me what you thought of it! I personally thank all of you who take the time to give me feedback! You do know how good it feels for a writer to know its work is appreciated! I'm open for constructive criticism as well!**

**So thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed and don't hate me for the delays. I'm into it right now so maybe I'll update sooner than I think. At least I hope I will! **

**Take care and see you next time!**

**All good things..!**


End file.
